


Forever Young

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Old!Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi awet muda selalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. I take no profit.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk uke gue yang cantik, yang sedang bersedih hati di rumah sakit di Malaysia. Ceria lagi ya beb.
> 
> Hal bagusnya dia datangi seorang om-om waktu lagi di ruang tunggu, si om nunjuk pin rivaere di tas dia, dan bilang "Eren tuh comel , tak tahan smua laki tengok dia , minta digoda , apalagi buat Levi lah." nah loh, oyaji di Malaysia tahu RivaEre.  
> Fanfik ini untuk hardcore rivaere fans. Murni Pwp berantakan. Gue edit buru-buru, tapi ini pwp, yang penting enak. Ga mikir plot dan tulisan.
> 
> .  
> Oyaji!Levi (dia memang oyaji tapi di sini umurnya udah 50-an dan dia duda ubanan ganteng) x Teen!Eren (selalu remaja penasaran)
> 
> ‘Forever Young’

Alkisah sehari sebelum tahun baru, Eren Jaeger mengunjungi klinik dokter prostat terhebat di seluruh negeri.

Ruang tunggu klinik beraroma jeruk nipis, diisi lima puluh persen usia lanjut, empat puluh persen pria setengah baya dan sepuluh persen wanita yang mendampingi. Eren Jaeger satu-satunya remaja, datang sendiri tak diantar orang tua, dan tanpa paksaan.  Konon, Grisha Jaeger mengidap penyakit kanker prostat dan menghimbau anaknya untuk pemeriksaan usia dini. Ada hadiah tahun baru untuk keberaniannya pergi ke klinik—motifnya sesederhana itu.

Eren duduk di sebuah sofa kosongdi sebelah bonsai, tepat di samping pasien pria separuh baya berkemeja putih. Layaknya remaja enam belas lain, dia duduk sambil bermain handphone, headset di telinga, musik gaduh menghentak dari lubang speaker mungil. Pasien lain mengamatinya dengan sebelah alis mata terangkat. Sementara pundak Eren bergoyang kanan-kiri, tangan dewasa menepuknya dari samping.

“Bocah,apa masalahmu?”

Paman tersebut agak nyentrik. Dia berkemeja putih yang lengannya digulung, dan celana panjang yang disetrika rapi. Matanya agak sipit, kantung matanya penuh kerutan, bola matanya segelap blackhole. Sudah tua, tapi mengambangkan energi yang berbeda. Secara fisik, saat muda dulu mungkin paman ini seorang atlit, atau preman. Eren bergidik takut.

Jawaban Eren cuek. “Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak punya masalah.”

Paman mengangguk perhatian. “Usiamu masih sangat muda.

“Benar,” jawab Eren sekedarnya. “Tapi Ayah bilang aku perlu konsultasi ke dokter. Deteksi dini kanker prostat itu penting.”

Senyum singkat merekah di wajah tua si paman.Tercium wangi teh dan tembakau dari mulutnya. Eren sedikit bergeser ketika si paman bergerak mendekat.

“Tidak buruk.” Si paman bergeser lebih dekat lagi. ”Aku tidak tahu bocah sepertimu bisa berpikir cerdas juga.”

Eren bahagia karena jarang dipuji cerdas. “Tentu saja!Kudengar 80% persen dalam hidup kita harus dengan 75% persen beberapa kali ke dokter karena sebagian besar mengalami gangguan prostat jadi harus beberapa kali memeriksakan diri ke dokter.”

Mata paman berkilat.  "Hoo, tidak buruk, bocah. Om sampai takjub mendengarnya."

Sok sibuk, Eren memandangi gambar anatomi laki-laki di dinding.

"Bocah, apa kamu sering 'ditusuk-tusuk'?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Eren diam, berusaha mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan paman.Ia menjawab kemudian, “Ditusuk-tusuk? Maksudnya imunisasi?”

"Maksudku ini.” Paman mengacungkan jari tengahnya di depan Eren, kemudian tangannya yang lain membentuk huruf O dengan telunjuk dan jempol. Jari tengahnya menusuk-nusuk lingkaran itu dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak manusiawi.  “Tusuk-tusuk-tusuk seperti ini, di dalammu"

Semua pengunjung klinik mendelik ke arah Eren dan paman aneh.

Eren diam, menunduk dan menatap jari tengahnya sendiri. “Kenapa aku harus menusuk-nusukkan jari tengahku begini? Apa fungsinya?”

“Untuk kenikmatan, dan cara menuju kedewasaan.”

Mata Eren membulat takjub. “Benarkah? Melakukan penjarian bisa membuatmu dewasa dan merasa enak? Um, begitu.” Telunjuk dan jempol Eren menyatu membentuk lingkaran, dan jari lainnya menghunjam ke dalamnya. “Hanya jari tengah saja? Tidak seru. Semestinya semua jari yang bermain. Aku sering melakukannya; olahraga penjarian.”

Si paman mendelik. "Kau—Sudah sering melakukannya?"

“Yep! Hampir setiap saat. Apa itu hebat? Bermain dengan anak-anak kampung, aku tidak pernah kalah suit batu gunting kertas karena sering olahraga penjari—”

"Setiap saat?" Mata paman memandangi pinggul Eren, bergerak liar dari atas ke bawah. "Nikmat, kan? Makanya kamu sering melakukannya."

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. “Mungkin memang nikmat. Rekor batu gunting kertasku jadi tidak terkalahkan.”

"Oh, kau membuatku penasaran, bocah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih privat dan—” Paman mengacungkan jari tengahnya. “—melakukannya denganmu?"

Eren mengerjap. “Paman ingin melakukannya?”

Paman tersenyum misterius. “Iya.”

Eren menyeringai kecil. “Hmm…aku tidak yakin kau bisa menang dariku, Paman. Jari-jariku ini sangat lincah. Kau tak akan bisa melihat gerakan jariku. Aku selalu menang dari anak-anak kampung. Permainannya akan membosankan.”

"Jari tengahku lebih panjang, lebih lincah, lebih mantap dari anak-anak kampung itu. Dijamin kau tidak akan merasa bosan."

Eren mengamati jari tengah paman yang terus mengacung di hadapannya.

 “Oke! Ayo kita lakukan di sini saja.” Eren mengangkat tangan. “Batu, gunting, ker—”

“Wow, aku tahu kau seorang remaja yang tidak sabaran. Tapi tidak di sini.” Paman berdiri mengacung. "Bagaimana, bocah? Toilet cuma 6 meter dari sini. Kita pergi ke sana."

“Kenapa harus di toilet? Di sini juga bisa.”

Mata pamanmelebar sepenuhnya kini, tangannya meremas pundak Eren. "Kamu sungguh-sungguh tidak buruk! Aku salut, anak muda zaman sekarang memang bodoh, tapi sangat berani dan blak-blakan!"

Paman tiba-tiba meraih retsleting celananya, dan Eren mendengar beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik, wajah mereka tegang.

“Err, kenapa Paman ingin buka celana?”

Paman berdiri dari sofa. Dia lebih pendek dari Eren—kemungkinan tingginya hanya 160. “Kita main tusuk-tusuk, bocah.”

Tusuk... apa?

“Lakukan di dalam toilet, di sana. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri,” ujarnya, seolah bisa membaca rasa penasaran Eren. “Kuajarkan kepadamu teknik paling dewasa.”

Sang remaja meneguk ludah. Dia bergetar.

Paman meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Eren. “Ayo ikut aku, kuberikan punyaku, nanti kubuat kau meluap-luap.”

Otak Eren yang lambat sedang menyusun kata 'tusuk', 'isi' dan 'meluap' dan merangkainya menjadi sesuatu. Dia berpikir keras sampai dahinya berkerut, sebentar lagi kepalanya akan berasap.

“Aku suka ekspresimu, bocah,” puji si pria tua. “Om akan buat ekspresimu lebih hebat lagi nanti. Tak usah banyak pikir. Kita lakukan dengan cepat dan kembali ke mari.”

“Kenapa harus di toilet? Ajari aku di sini saja!”

“Kau tidak mau aktivitas kita nanti dipelototi dan diinterupsi orang lain, kan? Teknik rahasiaku bisa terbuka nanti.”

Eren menggigit bibirnya sendiri, gemas.

Kalah oleh rasa penasaran, Eren membuka suara,“Kita ke toilet sekarang?”

Seringai tipis menggetarkan hati Eren. “Bocah pintar. Ayo, ikut Om.”

Toilet tidak terlalu jauh dari klinik. Si paman, yang masih bugar dengan tubuh tegap kekar melangkah tap tap tap seperti seorang kapten. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu toilet berlogo dasi laki-laki. Eren mengikuti dengan tenang dari belakang, tangan mengepal di dalam kantung celana.

Eren tersentak mendengar suara pintu terkunci. Toilet remang-remang; agak sulit bagi Eren melihat langsung wajah paman.  Tapi dia tahu, paman itu sedang memandanginya dengan mata yang semakin tajam.

“Bocah.” Pria itu duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup. “Duduk di pangkuan Om.” Ia menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya. “Kuajari kau jadi dewasa.”

 Eren berdiri dengan kaku di depan pintu. “Kenapa aku harus duduk disana?”

“Supaya kegiatan kita semakin lancar. Ini posisi enak.”

“Po-posisi?”

“Biar aku gampang untuk...” Paman mengacungkan kembali jari tengahnya.

“?”

“Duduklah, maka kamu akan tahu.”

 Erenmenelan ludah.Tertantang oleh misteri amat sangat mengusik jiwa dan raga.  Eren pantang tidak menerima tantangannya.

“Baiklah.” Eren Berjalan mendekati paman, dengan berhati-hati, duduk di atas paha pria itu. “Seperti ini?”

Paman menyembunyikan seringainya di belakang pundak Eren. “Betul,” desahnya. “Sekarang tutup matamu.”

Eren berpejam mata. Dahinya berkerut-kerut kebingungan.

“Nah, sekarang aku ingin—” Paman melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Eren, meraba dada Eren. “—tes sensitivitas dulu, nak.”

Mata Eren terpejam lebih erat. “Sensi...t-tivitas?”

“Tidak buruk. Kau sudah bereaksi. Ini memudahkan yang akan kita lakukan nanti.” Paman menekan kedua puting Eren, lalu memijat perlahan dengan ujung jari. “Bagaimana rasanya, nak?”

“Mnnh.” Erenmenggigit bibir, terkejut dengan reaksinya sendiri.

“Kenapa?” Paman memasang muka datar, melanjutkan memijat dalam tempo yang lebih pelan, dengan penambahan tekanan ujung jari.

Ada sensasi aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Eren merasa tubuhnya sedikit rileks, kalau tidak semakin menegang. Ia memejamkan mata lebih erat dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. “Apa yan-- ah...”

“Bagian dari persiapan.” Paman menghembuskan napasnya ke tengkuk Eren, membuat deraian rambut Eren tersibak. Sesuatu yang basah, liat, dan panas melakukan kontak dengan leher jenjang Eren. Lidah hangat paman itu.

“Ah.” Mata Eren setengah terbuka, terkejut dengan rasa basah di lehernya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahnya panas. “Pa-pamanpersiapan ap—Nnh.” Dan memejamkan mata kembali ketika merasakan tekanan tajam di dadanya.

Napas mulai berat, paman berbisik. “Reaksimu bagus sekali, nak.”

Secara perlahan, kedua tangan paman mulai meninggalkan dada Eren, menyelinap ke balik pakaian Eren, menyentuh kedua tonjolan mungil di dada Eren, kali ini tanpa adanya sehelai kain yang menjadi pemisah sentuhan.

Untuk sesaat Eren syok, terdiam. Sentuhan kulit lain di atas kulit dadanya yang terasa begitu sensitif secara tidak wajar. “Paman... Nnh...” Tanpa sadar Eren membusungkan dada, membuat ujung jari itu menekan kedua putingnya lebih dalam. Eren menggigit bibir dan bergidik.

Otot lidah paman menari antusias di tengkuk Eren. Kulit lehernya makin sensitif, mungkin susah memerah terkena sapuan lidahnya. Eren menggeliat antara jijik dan ingin merasakan lebih. Sementara ujung jari paman yang dingin terus menekan kulit sensitif di dadanya.Membuat darah berkumpul disana hingga putingnya sangat mengeras. Eren berusaha menahan erangan sakit.

“A-Ah.”

“Bagus, bocah. Ayo bersuara lebih keras lagi.” Kemudian mendadak terdiam. “Ah, tapi ini toilet umum. Sebaiknya tahan sedikit suaramu.” Setelah berkata begitu, tangan paman bergulir turun, menuju bagian bawah. Perlahan jari-jari panujang itu merayap di atas perut, menjamah pusar,  menyentuh tepian celana Eren. Satu jari menyelinap masuk.

Mata Eren membelalak. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan paman.“Pamanmau apa?”

“Ini bagian dari persiapan. Tenang saja.” Senyum seringai. Paman melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan yang satunya, memanfaatkan momen saat Eren berpikir. Jarinya kembali menjalar turun, masuk satu per satu ke balik garmen longgar Eren. Tak lama, jari dingin paman telah melakukan kontak dengan sekelumit area intim Eren. “Dari desahanmu sedari tadi, kau menikmatinya, bocah.”

“Ah aku—ti—tidak—” Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang, terkesiap merasakan sentuhan dingin di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya. Begitu ringan, seperti sentuhan bulu, dan membuat napasnya terengah-engah. “Paman.” Eren berusaha menghindari jemari sang di dalam celananya, bergerak gelisah, tapi malah membuat ujung jari itu menggores kulit sensitifnya. “Ahhnn.”

“Hmp. Tidak buruk. Gerakkan sedikit bokong semok itu. Ya.” Dia menyentuh lebih banyak lagi, menelusuri area Eren dan melakukan gerakan memilin di atas anggota vital anak itu. Paman merasakan desiran darah Eren di balik kulit tipis pucatnya yang tak berbeda keadaannya dengan dirinya kini. Sesuatu mulai memadat dan menyembul dari pangkuan pria itu.

“Nnh.” Eren menutup mulut, merek-melek. “Paman. Henti--- Uhnn.” Darah berdesir di bawah sana, beradu dengan jemari dingin pria itu. Sensasinya membuat Eren menggeliat di atas pangkuan, sampai Eren merasakan tonjolan besar di bawah bokongnya.

“Kenapa, nak? Bukankah kau suka?” Dengan satu gerakan cepat, area privat Eren diselubungi telapak tangan pria itu. Tangan satunya berhenti memainkan tonjolan di dada Eren, ikut berpindah ke bawah, melepas kancing celana dan menurunkan retsleting celana Eren.

Eren panik saat resleting celananya dibuka. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan pria itu dan menggeleng. “J-Jangan diterus...kan... Aah!”Pria itu mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat benda padat di antara pangkal paha itu menekan kedua bantalan bokongnya. Berusaha menghindari pangkal paha pria itu, Eren sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar, malah membuat telapak tangan kasar dan dingin paman semakin liar. “AH! Jangan, Paman!”

Pamanmendengus, perkataan Eren tidak membuatnya berhenti. “Ada apa? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sangat antusias, atau kau ingin bersikap jual mahal?” Tekanan tangandi bagian vital Eren bertambah, gerakan memilin yang dilakukan paman semakin cepat. Retsleting Eren diturunkan, pakaian dalam Eren ikut menyusul, membuat udara toilet yang lembab ikut membelai masuk.

Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menggigit bibir dengan keras. Dingin. Panas. Sensasinya terlalu tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat langit-langit dan lampu yang redup di atasnya. Kelamaan terdengar bunyi basah dari bawah setiap kali jari nakal paman bergerak. Tangan paman yang bertektur kasar mulai basah oleh cairan tubuhnya; dan jemarinya yang panjang, terus-terusan membelai organ intimnya. Mata Eren langsung terpejam erat, menggeleng.

“Ti...tidak. Ahnn. A-Aku...”

Posisi tangan paman tidak lagi untuk sekedar menyelubungi bagian tubuh Eren yang telah memadat, sekarang, ia melakukan gerakan menghentak-hentak, mengirimkan sensasi kepuasan yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Eren. Kaki Eren yang terbuka lebih lebar memungkinkan sembulan di pangkuan pria itu menyentuh bukaan kaki Eren dengan lebih rapat.

Napas Eren memburu. Berusaha menghindari benjolan di bawahnya, Eren menaikkan pinggulnya dan justru menambah sensasi pada organ intimnya. Dia terjebak pada pada posisi itu, tangannya meremas paha pria di bawahnya. “Khu-paman—nnh!”

Melihat reaksi Eren, paman tersenyum lebar, mempercepat hentakan tangan. Pinggulnya menyongsong Eren yang kini terdiam, membuat gerakan menggesek yang vulgar. Seperti kuku Eren yang terbenam dalam pahanya, gigi paman perlahan terbenam pada kulit di sisi tengkuk Eren, tidak terlalu dalam, tapi sudah cukup membuat cairan merah merembes, menodai kerah belakang kaus krem Eren.

“Paman—ahn.” Mata Eren membelalak lebar. Cairan yang melumuri tangan paman -hasil sensasi yang dirasakan Eren—semakin banyak menetes. Tubuh Eren spontan menghentak. Mata Eren mulai berair. Udara dingin menyapu kulitnya yang memerah membuat kedua puting Eren kembali mengeras. Lehernya terasa perih, dengan paman terus menjilat dan menghisap. Panas. Eren terengah-engah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak paman.

Setiap detik berlalu, semakin ada dorongan yang begitu besar menekan perut bawah Eren, seperti akan melepaskan sesuatu...dorongan seperti... ingin buang air atau... Tidak. Ini memalukan. Apa ia akan klimaks di tangan paman ini? Eren menahan sensasinya dengan terus mencengkram tangan paman. Jemari kaki Eren menekuk sementara kakinya semakin terbuka lebar. Cairan terus menetes-netes. Seluruh tubuh Eren gemetar hebat.

“Ah...! Ah paman…!”

Pria itu tersenyum maniakdalam hati. Reaksi Eren sungguh polos dan naif. Apakah penjarian yang dimaksud bocah itu tidak berkonotasi seksual? Tentu saja, perawan. Pria itu menjilati sudut bibirnya yang sedikit merah berulaskan darah Eren.Anak itu masih remaja, kencang dan tidak berpengalaman pula? _Man_ , betapa beruntungnya pria mantan preman itu setelah hidup selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun! Hal ini diawali kesalahpahaman memang, tapi sangat sayang untuk dihentikan. Hampir tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada merenggut virginitas seorang bocah berpipi semok. Suara desahan dan permohonan dari Eren untuk berhenti makin menyulut gairah.

Pria itu bergerak makin liar di bawahnya,membuat tubuh Eren ikut bergerak dan menghentak. Jilatan pria itu membuat darah Eren berpindah ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan satunya bergeser dari pinggang Eren menuju tepian celana Eren, menariknya turun lebih jauh. Puting Eren mengeras, bergesekan tidak nyaman di bawah kaos krem.Hentakan tangan paman tetap cepat dan konstan.

“AH!...Ahhnn...jangan di sana!” Denyutan di tubuh Eren semakin kencang dan kakinya melemah. Ia berusaha meraih tangan paman yang membawa celananya turun, tapi tidak mampu. Panas. Ia merasa seperti demam. Bunyi basah yang timbul di bawah sana membuat Eren semakin mengeras. Ia tidak tahan... Ia ingin...buang air. Lalu paman menghisap kencang kulit sensitif di lehernya. Eren menutup mulutnya, mencengkeram ujung bajunya sendiri.“AH! Paman—aku akan— Unnhn...!”

Eren melihat warna putih di antara matanya yang buram. Air liur mengalir membasahi dagunya. seluruh tubuhnya terguncang, menggeliat, menghentak di bawah pengaruh kenikmatan orgasme. Untuk beberapa saat otak Eren mengalami malfungsi. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Ia jatuh ke dalam dekapan paman di belakangnya, terus merintih. Sensasi ini begitu melemahkan. Sementara paman terus menghentak-hentakkan bagian organ intimnya dan menimbulkan bunyi basah yang lebih keras, Eren memejamkan mata. Gemetaran.

Masih menghentak, kepalan tangan si pria tua kini penuh oleh material cair. Tubuh Eren melemas dalam rengkuhannya, membuat paman tertawa tanpa suara dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menurunkan tepian celana longgar Erena hingga hampir mencapai lutut. Kini dua buah lengkungan lembut padat tersaji di atas pangkuan si pria beruntung. Belahan bokong anak itu segera menyambut sembulan celananya, menekannya dengan lembut.

Hentakan liar pinggul dan tangan paman akhirnya berhenti, digantikan tangannya yang terasa menggeliat di balik pinggul Eren, suara nyaring logam dan tarikan renyah menyusul kemudian. Paman telah melepas gesper, kancing celana dan mata retsletingsudah tidak di tempatnya semula. Sekarang, apa yang terperangkap di balik helaian kain pun menyeruak keluar, panasnya bersentuhan dengan pinggul lembut Eren.

Mata Eren yang terpejam langsung membelalak lebar. “Nnh?” rintih Eren lemah, belum bisa berpikir jernih. Merasakan benda yang padat, lengket dan panjang bergesekan dengan pinggulnya.

“Sudah kubilang bendaku besar dan panjang.” Sebuah rangkulan lembut menyambut tubuh terkulai Eren. “Tenang saja.“ Sesuatu yang ramping, panjang serta berlumur cairan kental merayap turun, mencapai belahan bokong Eren dan meraba gundukan kecil di sana. Jari nakal paman itu. “Persiapan tahap berikutnya, bocah.”Dan ujung jari tersebut, perlahan mulai menyelinap masuk di antara kerutan otot lembut Eren yang masih teramat rapat.

AH!

Tubuh Eren menegang. Syok. Apa paman akan... A-akan...

“Hentikan.” Tubuh Eren semakin gemetaran, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi satu tangan pria itu manahannya erat. Eren merintih. “Paman m-mau apa...”

Paman berbisik, “Aku ingin merasakan jiwa muda dan murnimudengan lebih dalam.” Tangan yang menahan Eren kembali berkutat pada area pribadi Eren, kali ini tanpa gerakan menghentak. Hanya perlu gerakan memijat pelan dan tubuh Eren kembali bereaksi.

“Jangan lagi. Tubuhku terasa aneh,” pinta Eren lirih.

Secara bersamaan, jari renta paman mulai berjalan, menelusuri ruang sempit di balik lingkaran otot lembut Eren, mengisi dengan cairan kental yang terlumur pada jari tersebut. Rapat. Terlalu rapat. Anggota tubuh pria itu yang sudah menegang dari tadi pun berkedut dalam keantusiasan. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar ingin membenamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan di bawah sana.

 “AH....!” Eren terkesiap, secara reflek menghindari ujung jari lengket itu dan mundur ke belakang, kemudian syok ketika punggungnya kembali bergesekan dengan benda milik paman. Eren membelalak ngeri menatap selangkangan dan jari yang bernafsu memperkosanya dari dalam. “Hnn ah!”

Telinga pria itu benar-benar dimanjakan oleh aneka suara yang Eren ciptakan. Jarinya masih berkelana, ditarik keluar untuk kemudian masuk kembali. Setiap area yang dieksplorasi olehnya mendapatkan imbalan berupa rintihan manis Eren. Pria itu makin bersemangat,ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Ujung jari itu tidak berhenti menggoda Eren. Terkadang menusuk masuk dan keluar, atau hanya memijat daerah lipatan dalam bokongnya dengan jempol seolah-olah ingin mengetes kelenturannya. Dia terus menyentuh dinding sempit itu, mencari area baru yang mungkin menghasilkan alunan menggairahkan yang berbeda dari Eren. Ibu jari pun sibuk menelusuri kulit lembut di antara dua lengkungan bawah Eren.

Kulit di bawah sana terasa begitu sensitif,Eren merasakan denyutan di bagian itu setiap kali paman menyentuhnya. “Tidak. Se-sebentar,” pinta Eren tanpa bisa dihentikan. Menggelengkan kepala dengan napas berat, Eren dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan paman lagi.

“Kenapa?” Pria itu meremas perlahan bagian pribadi Eren yang telah menegang. Jari di dalam sana bergoyang pelan seiring pertanyaannya.

“Nnnh.” Eren menggigit bibir untuk tidak merintih, menggeleng, matanya berair dan wajahnya panas sekali. Jari paman dingin, panjang, mendesak masuk di tempat yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Eren sebelumnya. Ia bergerak menyusuri dinding dalamnyaseperti ular, dan jantung Eren mulai berdetak cepat kembali. Eren ingin mendorong keluar jari itu,tapi ketegangan otot di tubuhnya malah membuatnya menjepit jari ramping dari dalam. Apa pria itu juga bisa merasakan kedutan di dalam tubuhnya? “Hah. S-sebentar...A-Aku minta penjelasan. Unnh...!”

Pria itu memasang wajah datar, persiapan kalau-kalau Eren memutar kepala untuk memandang wajahnya. Peluh memenuhi wajahnya, dia bernapas berat ketika merasakan betapa rapat dan sempitnya Eren itu, membayangkan otot-otot yang tegang tersebut melingkupi alat vitalnya. Ia memutar-mutar jari walau Eren memegangi tangannya, mencoba mencari titik istimewa tersembunyi Eren untuk membungkam anak manis ini jika ia menolak. Pria itu tidak keberatan jika kekerasan diperlukan untuk bisa merasakan kerapatan dinding otot yang menekan perpanjangan anggota tubuh bawahnya. Ia harus berada di dalam. Segera. “Penjelasan apa, bocah? Diam dan nikmati saja.”

“Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak seharusnya,” protes Eren, tubuh begitu lemah dan panas, ia tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika pria itu tidak berhenti menyentuhnya. “Aku mohon penjelasan...unnh...apa yang paman akan lakukan...Ah!” Tiba-tiba jari paman bergerak sedikit lebih kencang. Memutar dan memilin dari dalam. Syok, Eren merasa dinding otot didalam sana berkontraksi. Ketika paman menarik jarinya keluar, Eren terkesiap, dan malah menjepit jari itu keras.

Hidung paman menyelinap di antara helai rambut hitam Eren, menghembuskan napas lembab.  “Hng? Bukankah kamu sudah tahu dan menyetujui dari awal?” Erangan beruntun memotong perkataan paman, ia terlarut akan sensasi jepitan otot Eren di dalam sana dan punggung Eren yang bersinggungan dengan 'adik kecil'nya.

Mendengar erangan dari belakang, Eren sadar ia telah bersandar pada tubuh paman, menekan anggota badan paman yang keras. Punggung Eren mulai basah dan lengket oleh benda itu.

Pria itu mulai tidak sabaran, dia melepaskan tawa kecil, dan berbisik, “Dengar bocah semok, milikku ini—”Pinggul paman beserta anggota panjang yang melekat digesekkan ke ujung lipatan bokong Eren. “—Akan masuk ke sini.” Dinding dalam Eren dibelai-belai oleh jari pria itu. Napas berat dihembuskannya ke dalam liang telinga Eren.

“A-ah...” Eren memutar bola matanya, tidak kuasa membayangkan benda itumenusuk keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya dan mulai menggigil. Eren menggeleng cepat. logikanya menolak keras, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan sesuatu dan hanya paman ini yang bisa membantunya. Remaja murni belum pernah berpacaran dan melakukan kegiatan seksual, Eren hampir mencapai batas. Tidak. Eren berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat paman. “Berhentilah paman. Aku tidak mau. Aku akan berteriak!” Pergerakan jari paman semakin cepat. Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Bunyi basah dari bawah sana dan suara derus napas mereka mengisi ruangan.

Minta berhenti? Betapa naifnya. Paman mesum pun menahan keinginan untuk tertawanya, lidah membelai-belai liang telinga Eren. Mana mungkin hasrat menggebu-gebunya dihentikan? Cara satu-satunya untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan cara menuntaskan urusannya dengan kerapatan otot di dalam tubuh si bocah semok.

“Berhenti? Tidak bisa.” Akhirnya pria itu tertawa tanpa napas. “Oh, sebenarnya aku bisa berhenti, tapi...” Ia merasakan tubuh Eren menegang, bereaksi atas perkataannya. “...Berhenti setelah aku mengisi bagian ini,” ia menggoyangkan jari di dalam sana, “hingga meluap-luap.” Setelah berkata demikian, bagian vital Eren dicengkeramnya dengan erat-erat, cenderung seperti ingin menyakiti. Dia memeluk Eren dari belakang, mendekapnya sangat kuat.

Eren meringis, gemetar dan meronta kencang. Sementara si pria mesum sedang mengulum daun telinganya yang memerah, Eren mengelak dan memberontak, tapi tertahan dengan cengkeraman tangan pria itu pada organ vitalnya, menyakitkan.

"Sakit!"

“Kalau kau kooperatif, semuanya akan cepat selesai.” Pria itu menyeringai dingin. “Tidak kooperatif, hasilnya sakit.Pilih mana, bocah?”

Eren memutuskan untuk diam. Tangannya mengepal keras. Ia menggigil, nyaris seperti kesulitan bernapas. Di dalam sana jari kasar itu tidak berhenti membelai, semakin cepat, menyerang beberapa titik yang membuat cairan Eren mulai menetes lagi ke tangan paman itu. Eren menggigit punggung tangannya keras sekali hingga mengecap rasa asin darah di bibirnya.

“Apa yang harus...nnh...kulakukan agar Paman mau melepaskan...ku?” Suara Eren bergetar. Ia menelan erangan ke dasar tenggorokan.

Paman tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Sementara jarinya terus saja menggeliat di dalam sana, satu jari mendadak menyelundup, bergabung dengan pendahulunya, berbuah pekikan Eren.

“A-AH! Nnh!” Eren langsung menutup mulutnya cepat. Matanya membelalak lebar. Satu jari panjang dan dingin memaksa masuk. Melihat ke bawah, Eren mengamati bagaimana kedua jari itu memaksa masuk, dan bergerak seperti gerakan menggunting, keluar masuk menggesek dinding bagian dalamnya.

Dengan suara yang lebih berat, pria itu berbisik, “Bocah, aku ingin agar kau...”menghembuskan napas, “tidak melawan, apapun yang kulakukan padamu. Kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.” Pria itu melebarkan jarak di antara kedua jari. “Jika kau mengerti dan setuju, angkat dan lebarkan kedua kakimu. Jika tidak bersedia, teruslah diam atau melawan. Aku yang akan mengangkat pinggulmu lalu masuk ke dalam dengan sekali hentakan.”

“Hahh...nnhh..hnn...!”

Kedua jari itu melesat keluar masuk, beberapa kali menyentuh dinding syaraf di dalam sana dengan sensasimemercikkan listrik. Eren merasakan dorongan untukbuang air kecil. Dia meronta keras.

Pria itu menyeringai. “Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, nak. Jika terlalu lama, opsi kedua akan kulakukan sebelum jawaban keluar dari mulutmu.” Tangan tua kembali mengusap-usap kemaluan Eren dengan lembut, tiap usapannya seperti hitungan mundur bagi Eren.

Eren menggigil hebat, untuk beberapa saat tidak mampu bereaksi. Hanya gemetar. Ia berpikir mencari jalan keluar, namun  otaknya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Dada Eren bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Lebih banyak lagi cairan melumuri tangan paman, berkolaborasi dengan gerakan jari yang menyerang dari dalam. Bunyi basah dari gesekan kulit terdengar riuh di ruangan. Eren terus bertahan. Menahan rintihan. Diam.

Lalu Eren terkesiap, pria itutiba-tiba mengangkat pinggulnya. Panik, Eren langsung mencengkeram tangan kedua tangan paman. “Tidak! Jangan!” Spontan Eren merentangkan sedikit kakinya.

Pria itu terkekeh puas melihat reaksi Eren. "Tidak buruk. Setuju kalau begitu, eh?” Ia mengangkat tubuh anak itu, membiarkan kaki Eren yang terbuka bertumpu pada kedua sisi kakus untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Kedua jari ditarik keluar, digantikan oleh ujung dari sesuatu yang panjang, panas dan berlumuran cairan lengket, bersinggungan dengan kerutan otot mungilnya. Sesuatu yang keras tersebut menekan permukaan otot Eren yang basah seolah memberi tahu ia bisa masuk kapan saja. Tangannya membelai pipi kenyalyang basah karena air mata. “Ada jawabanmu?”

Ere menggigil, menggigit bibir, tersentak sedikit ketika paman membelainya, dan menoleh ke arah lain walau paman tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Di bawah sana ia merasakan benda panas dan padat itu membelai area paling pribadi miliknya. Basah dan lengket. Tangan Eren yang berkeringat dingin meremas keras kedua tangan paman, memanjatkan permohonan bisu.

“Jangan,” desah Eren akhirnya, menarik napas gemetaran, menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. “Aku akan melakukan apapun...tapi tidak yang ini...”

 Paman mendadak terdiam, tidak berkata apapun dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tangannya yang berada di dekat pipi Eren tiba-tiba saja balik menggenggam tangan Eren dengan lembut. Dibimbingnya tangan tersebut untuk membelai pipi Eren sendiri, mengusap bekas lelehan air mata di sana. Wajah paman bersandar pada tengkuk Eren, napasnya berat. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan paman membuka telapak tangan Eren, kembali membelai punggung tangannya perlahan, lalu membawanya ke atas bibir Eren, memekapkan telapak tangan ke atas bibir Eren yang gemetaran.

Ujung benda padat panas tersebut mendorong masuk perlahan ke dalam bukaan otot Eren. Kemudian tangan paman menekan tangan Eren yang berada di bawahnya, membendung suara yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

“Mmmmffhh!” Teriakan Eren tertahan. Mulut Eren terkunci oleh tangannya sendiri yang ditekan oleh paman. Daging. Panas, lengket, besar, di bawah sana, mendorong masuk. Ujungnya membuka paksa pintu ototnya sempit. Otot Eren refleks menekan dari segala arah menolak masuknya benda asing.

“Hnn. Uhhnn.” Mata Eren membelalak menatap selangkangannya. “Nnhh! Mmmfh!” Ototnya berkontraksi hebat sementara ia gemetar tanpa henti. Sakit. Sakit luar biasa ketika dinding ototnya yang menegang dipaksa membuka, membuat ototnya membungkus paman lebih rapat. Panas, benda milik paman gemuk dan besar...ti-tidak muat! Tidak bisa.

“Hhh. Bagaimana rasanya?” Paman bertanya dengan nada jahil. Ia terdiam sambil melenguh panjang, merasakan dinding elastis di dalam menjepit erat di sekelilingnya, juga giat memberinya gerakan memijat yang lembut.

Eren meronta dan merintih di bawah dekapan tangannya sendiri. Di setiap rontaannya ia mendengar paman melenguh. Benda gemuk dan panjang itu terus memaksa masuk, hingga Eren merasa benda itu nyaris berada di belakang pusarnya. Kini sepenuhnya berada dalam, Eren berkontraksi tanpa henti.

Setelah menikmati kerapatan di dalam sana sejenak, pria itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangkat pinggul Eren hingga anggota tubuhnya nyaris keluar seutuhnya. Gesekan yang ada begitu hebat, pria itu ingin segera kembali membenamkan diri ke dalam liang hangat milik Eren namun, alih-alih menghentakan pinggul, paman nyaris melepas topangannya pada pinggul Eren sepenuhnya, hingga menyebabkan pinggul Eren tertarik gravitasi, membungkus organ panjang itu.

Syok. Darah berdesir mulai dari bagian pribadi Eren hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala.

Benda padat nan gemuk meluncur masuk dengan satu kali hentakan; masuk begitu dalam bahkan sebelum tubuh Eren siap menerima penetrasi. Seketika penuh. Mau tidak mau Eren menyambut benda itu masuk, merasakan bagaimana benda itu bergesekan dengan setiap inci dinding ototnya yang memprotes keras, berakhir dengan ujung benda itu menyundul kelenjar sensitif Eren yang terdalam - menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat tubuh Eren menggelinjang. Rasa sakit menjalar setelahnya.

“Ahhhnnn!”

Dengan napas memburu, akibat gerakan tubuh Eren yang berpengaruh pada organ miliknya di dalam sana, memeluk Eren erat-erat sambil kembali membekap mulut Eren. “Sssshhh. Kamu tidak ingin orang di luar sana mendengar lalu mendobrak masuk untuk melihat keadaan kita seperti ini, kan?” Menunggu anggukan Eren. Gayung pun bersambut. “Bagus,” Paman terkekeh sambil mengangkat perlahan pinggul Eren, “Kelihatannya aku sudah mengenai sasaran.” Dia memposisikan tubuh Eren seperti sebelumnya, kemudian kembali melepas perlahan, membiarkan gravitasi menggelincirkan dirinya kembali di dalam.

“Unnh!” Eren berusaha menutup rahangnya rapat-rapat, menggertakkan giginya. Tidak boleh ada yang mendengar...tidak ada...yang boleh ada yang tahu—“Auug... nnnhh!” Eren meredam suara teriakan dengan tangannya sendiri, sementara bukaan ototnya kembali menyambut teman akrab om di bawahnya. Kali ini meluncur masuk sedikit lebih mulus, walau otot Eren masih memprotes keras. Untuk menahan teriakan dan kesakitan, Eren tanpa sadar membuka kakinya sedikit lebih lebar.

“Bagus, tahan suaramu.” Paman mengusap tangan Eren yang membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan merasakan aliran liur hangat terbit dari sela-sela jari. Pinggul Eren terasa melebar akibat terbukanya kaki Eren dan paman menyeringai senang. “Bagus. Artinya kamu sudah lebih bisa diajak 'bermain aktif'...” Menyangga pinggul Eren dengan satu tangan lalu mulai menghentakkan pinggul ke atas lalu duduk di jamban kembali lalu menghentak lagi. Iramanya cepat dan tangkas, penutup kakus berkelotak riuh. Di tiap gerakannya di dalam, pria tua ini selalu berusaha untuk menyinggung buntalan syaraf di dalam sana.

“Sakit...Aaaa! nnnhh!”Dengan matanya yang buram dan berair, Eren terus menatap ngeri kepada selangkangannya. Pergerakan pinggul paman yang mulai menghentak di bawahnya, keinginan si pria tua ini untuk bersentuhan dengan bagian intim terdalamnya terwujud melalui gesekan demi gesekan yang terasa semakin bertambah temponya. Ada lendir lengket dan panas melumuri baik dalam maupun luar liang intim Eren. Besar. Penuh. Suara penutup kakus terus menggema di ruangan bersamaan dengan bunyi tepukan antara bokongnya dengan paha om.

“A-Ahhh.” Eren tidak kuasa menahan erangan ketika matanya memburam sesaat. Sensasi ini lagi. Sensasi yang membuatnya menggigil dan panas setiap kali paman menyerang titik itu. Tidak ingin merasakan lebih, Eren menggeliat lemah, masih berkeinginan untuk melepaskan diri, dan akibatnya dinding otot Eren meremas-remas benda yang menyusup paksa. Suara erangan paman mulai terdengar konstan.

Hanya erangan dan lenguhan saja yang terdengar dari mulut paman. Mungkin si remaja memang menolaknya, tapi penolakannya diwujudkan dengan remasan otot di dalam sana yang jelas begitu lezat. Seringaian pria itu melebar. Tubuh Eren luar biasa, ia sungguh rapat dan hangat, bahkan tiap sentakannya seperti tidak memudarkan kerapatan liang di dalam. Saat ia masih menghujamkan bagian tubuh di dalam, organ padatnya meluncur lebih mudah yang disebabkan oleh bertambahnya jumlah lubrikasi. Tentu saja, karena Eren adalah laki-laki, ia tidak akan menghasilkan lubrikasi secara alami. Jelas, materi cair yang terasa berdesir turun ini adalah darah.

Gerak panggul paman tidak melambat, iramanya tetap, bunyi ketukan tutup kakus masih terdengar sama. Tidak ada artinya ia memperlambat diri. Aliran darah yang tercipta justru memudahkan tindakannya. Eren pasti merasakan sakit, tetapi sebenarnya aliran darahnya mencegah gesekan kering yang akan lebih melukainya.

Seiring dengan hentakan tubuh paman, tubuh Eren pun ikut menghentak. Organ intimnya mengayun naik dan turun. Hembusan napas menggelitik leher Eren yang sensitif, menjalar dari dada sampai perut ke bawah. Bunyi basah yang tercipta oleh tumbukan antara kulit sangat mengganggu Eren. Beberapa kali Eren mencakar dan memohon agar pria tua itu tidak bergerak terlalu kencang. Eren tahu ia telah terluka di dalam sana, tapi kemudian, rasa perih itu memudar, berganti dengan panas membara akibat gesekan. Keluar masuk. Keluar masuk. Mata Eren setengah terpejam menatap proses penetrasi pada selangkangannya. Perlahan, rasa panas itu mulai menekan di daerah perut bawah Eren, tepat ketika paman menumbuk pada gumpalan syaraf sensitifnya. “Aaahhnnn!”

Kedua alis pria itu tertekuk saat Eren mencakar lengannya, tapi tidak masalah. Ia tahu Eren kesakitan dan melampiaskannya padanya. Impas. Ia kemudian menghentak maju lagi dan menarik diri untuk kemudian menyerbu masuk kembali, beberapa kali dalam tempo cukup perlahan dan diselingi sodokan keras. Titik-titik cair nan hangat bermunculan di pangkal pahanya yang ia tahu berasal dari luka internal sang remaja. Cara satu-satunya untuk sedikit meringankan derita Eren adalah dengan terus menyentuh area sensitif di dalam sana. Ritme aktivitas intim mereka menjadi lebih stabil, lebih bergelora. Semakin lama, sang pria tua sadar bahwa tak lama lagi, ia akan menambah aliran merah di dalam dengan warna putih.

“Ah...ah! Ah.” Sensasi aneh yang timbul membuat sekujur  tubuh Eren meremang seperti suhu badannya sedang naik. Darah naik ke ubun-ubun kepala, Eren merasa separuh badannya memerah. “Nnh. Paman...”Tanpa sadar Eren meliukkan pinggulnya, dan mengerang ketika benda itu menumbuk tepat sasaran. Terengah-engah, Eren perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya, seolah-olah menyambut pria itu untuk menghujam masuk lebih dalam.  Eren menyeka keringat dan air mata di wajahnya dengan kerah baju -yang juga basah, dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Paman menghentak semakin cepat. Keluar masuk. Naik turun. Benda padat itu makin membengkak seirama dengan pergerakan liarnya. Ketika itu Eren merasakan paman membelai punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, dan air liur tidak terbendung mulai menetes dari dagu Eren.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi Eren, tawa paman tak terbendung lagi. “Hahaha! Betul! Seperti itu, gerakkan pinggulmu!”Memegangi pinggul Eren dan membimbing iramanya. “Bukankah jauh leih baik jika kooperatif?” Bibir tua mendarat di sisi dagu Eren, lidah menyeka aliran liur dan air mata di tempat tersebut. “Jadilah anak manis sampai akhir, maka aku akan memberimu 'hadiah'” Dan tumbukan ujung organ tumpul pada gumpal syaraf di dalam pun semakin keras, seiring meningkatnya ritme panggul sang penetrator. Ketukan tutup kakus makin cepat, beradu dengan desah napas dan erangan yang menjalari dinding.

“Ah...unnh.”

Sentuhan. Jilatan. Gesekan. Duduk di atas kloset dengan seorang pria tua memeluk erat tidak melepaskan tubuhnya dan menggesekkan benda intimnya keluar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya... A-ah... Ini bahkan tidak pernah muncul di dalam mimpi tergelap Eren. Rasa panas ini. Basah. Lengket. Penuh. Deru napas.

Eren menggeleng, berusaha keras untuk menolak semuanya. Bunyi basah dan tepukan antara kulitnya dengan paman membuatnya semakin panas. Janji manis paman mengirim sinyal langsung ke organ intim Eren yang berkedut lebih kencang dalam antisipasi. Yang tersisa pada diri Eren sekarang adalah tubuhnya yang sedang mengalami pergolakan hebat. Pikirannya entah berada di mana. Mungkin ia membuangnya. Tidak ingin berpikir.

Semakin pria itu menggauli Eren, ia menyadari Eren memiliki tiga rasa. Air mata beningnya terasa asin, kehangatan tubuhnya manis dan menggigit, begitu pun dengan desahannya yang kadang dialunkan dengan rintihan pahit. Memang jelas sekali bahwa Eren bukanlah pemuda pertama yang ditiduri oleh pria tua ini, tapi Eren begitu adiktif. Semua hal di dirinya yang terekspos oleh kegiatan seksual begitu indah tanpa meninggalkan sisi murni yang masih tidak dapat ditanggalkannya. Eren yang telah menyerahkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada dirinya membuatnya lebih tergugah. Pelukannya semakin erat, tiap hentakannya menjadi lebih panas. Tumbukan, remasan otot, desah napas, sinyal sensual. Aroma dan bunyi gairah membumbung di penjuru ruangan yang lembab nan sempit. “Sebentar lagi...”bisiknya tipis dan manis. Hidung kembali bercokol di antara helai rambut hitam basah berkilauan Eren. “Sebentar lagi...”

“Ah.”Rasa panas dan sentuhan ini semua akan segera berakhir. Eren akan pulang ke rumah. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mikasa dan Armin tidak akan bertanya. Eren akan mandi, tidur, melupakan semuanya. Sebentar lagi.

Paman tiba-tiba menghentak kuat, tumbukan pada prostat Eren menjadi amat cepat sekarang hingga sekujur tubuh Eren bergetar hebat. Air liur asin menetes lebih banyak dari mulutnya yang menganga, air matanya menyusul, membasahi kaus putih Eren sepenuhnya sekarang. Jantung Eren berdegup kencang seperti akan menyeruak dari dadanya bahkan putingnya mengeras di bawah gesekan tangan paman. Pandangan matanya mulai fokus dan tidak fokus.

“Ya, begitu... Egh... Rasakanlah... Biarkanlah dirimu merasakannya, mengungkapkannya...” Paman membelai lembut kedua puting Eren dengan sisi lengannya. Tangannya kemudian merayap ke bawah, lalu membungkus organ vital Eren, menyentak-nyentakkan seiring irama hentakannya sendiri. “Rasakan sensasinya... Hhh... Hmm... Ya, begitu...” Tubuh mereka berdua basah kuyup dan juga lengket sekarang, tapi paman tahu nantinya keadaan mereka akan lebih dari ini. Gemuruh pada organ padatnya mulai merambati dinding dalam lembut Eren, hal yang identik dengan reaksi anggota privat di dalam genggaman paman. “Se-sesaat hhh... lagi...”

“Ahh nnh...fuu! Paman.” Merasa terhanyut dengan situasi panas yang pekat, Eren menggerakkan pinggulnya lembut seirama dengan paman. Sementara tubuh bagian atasnya terkulai lemas, berpegangan pada tangan paman. Eren hanya menggigil dan melenguh ketika mendapat stimulasi pada tonjolan keras di dadanya. Wajah Eren seperti panas terbakar ketika tangan om meraih organ intimnya. Tangan itu begitu dingin, dan cairan tubuh Eren menetes lebih banyak lagi bahkan sebelum tangan itu menghentak-hentakkan alat vitalnya. Eren menggelinjang oleh sensasi. Ia tahu hampir mencapai limit, sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi...

Lalu tiba-tiba paman berhenti bergerak.

Eren tidak mengerti ada apa. Tapi sentuhan paman pada alat vitalnya berubah jadi remasan keras, rasanya seperti menekan aliran darah Eren dan menahannya untuk tidak melepaskan ketegangan. Sementara di dalam, Paman menumbuk kencang secara konstan hingga Eren bersusah payah menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menghindari tekanan yang menyiksa. Alat kelamin Eren pun meneteskan lebih banyak lagi cairan setiap kali mendapat stimulasi hebat pada prostatnya, berayun naik turun lebih cepat.

“Ahhhnn! Paman....!”

Sambil memasang rahang yang terkatup keras, erangan paman menjadi lebih lirih. Pinggulnya menghujam dengan lebih kencang, nyaris dengan kecepatan yang brutal. Eren telah sampai pada batasnya, paman tahu itu, itulah sebabnya ia menahan Eren dari keinginannya yang ingin meluap. Belum, pikirnya. Belum sampai akhirnya ia juga menuntaskan keinginannya.

“Nnaah....!” Air mata Eren menetes, bersamaan dengan air liurnya yang tumpah, mengalir dari dagu, jatuh hingga ke atas punggung tangan paman. Ia membuat nada memohon ketika paman mencengkeramnya kuat, sementara bunyi basah yang riuh terus terdengar dari area dimana mereka menyatu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. “Uugh...”

Otot dalam Eren mengetat akibat gejolak tertahannya, membuat akhirnya suara erangan paman terlepas. Hujamannya meningkat iramanya, Eren pun merintih. Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi... Suara pekik tertahan Eren menandakan bertambahnya ukuran kepadatan di dalam sana. Waktunya nyaris tiba... sedikit lagi....

Lemas, Tubuh Eren bersandar pada paman. Sekali lagi tubuhnya dipeluk erat. Cairan terus menetes dari organ kelaki-lakiannya, sensasinya membuat tubuh Eren merespon secara brutal, ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dan ia menjepit keras benda asing di dalam. Sakit. Panas. Kepalanya seperti direbus. Bertahan. Sebentar lagi. Eren menutup matanya dan bertahan, membiarkan pria itu menusuk keluar masuk, memperkosa area sensitifnya. Semakin kencang--- Dan setelah hentakan final, liang dalam Eren segera terisi oleh substansi asing, seiring dilepas sumbatan pelepasan om pada Eren.

“Aaaaaaaannnnhhhhh!”

Eren merasakan cairan panas membanjiri liang intimnya. Tubuhnya kemudian merespon dengan denyutan kencang menanggapi banyaknya jumlah muncratan. Kemudian datang rasa pedas, sakit, pada bukaannya yang terluka. “Haaaaaa! Aaaahhhh!” Eren tidak merasakan apa-apa sejenak ketika paman melepaskannya. Ia menatap dengan mata terbelalak kepada ledakan dari organ intimnya. Cairan putih yang menetes ke lantai, dan melumuri pakaiannya dan tangan setengah keriput. Gelombang kenikmatan datang setelahnya, sementara paman masih terus menusuknya di dalam.

"Haahh... Hahh... Haaah..." Paman melenguh, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, masih menikmati detik-detik sampainya ia pada puncak tertinggi. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan gelora gairahnya melalui perantara tubuh anak itu. Tangannya kini juga telah berlumuran oleh pelepasan Eren yang kental dan hangat. Ruangan kecil tempat mereka berada tidak pernah terasa sedemikian lembabnya.

Pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Eren melonggar, ia masih bisa merasakan getaran anak itu lewat jemarinya. Kepalanya bersandar pada rambut basah Eren, napasnya membelai pelan, kerah belakang Eren terlontar pelan karenanya. Mereka berdua tetap membisu sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh pelan.

“Bagaimana, nak?”

“Hhh...hh....ahn...unnh...” Eren tidak sanggup berbicara, napasnya terputus-putus, ia hanya menggigil. Ledakan klimaksnya mengejutkan Eren, hingga ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Merambat dari perut bawah dengan tekanan, menuju organ intimnya, hingga kini masih meneteskan cairan. Sementara susu putih paman perlahan mengalir keluar dari tempat mereka menyatu, membuat warna merah dan putih. Masih syok, Eren menjepit paman hingga tetes terakhir.

Tubuh Eren sudah melemas, om tahu itu, tapi ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, meskipun dengan jauh lebih pelan, hanya ingin menggoda anak itu saja. “Kamu...” Paman menggoyangkan pinggul, “Basah sekali, bocah...” Dan organ tubuhnya yang berlumuran kehangatan cair kembali menggesek pelan, bermanja-manja pada kerapatan dinding di bawah sana. Cairan mulai mengalir ke bawah, membasahi pangkuannya dengan aliran pelan tanpa putus. Tangannya yang berlumuran merangsek naik ke atas, membelai tubuh depan Eren, menyelinap ke dalam kaus, membelai kedua puting lembut Eren.

Eren terkesiap pelan, gelombang kenikmatan menguat seiring dengan pergerakan paman pada tubuhnya. Napas pada leher. Pada dada. Pada liang dalamnya. Bersusah payah menahan gejolak yang masih meletup-letup dari perut bawah, Eren menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan di belakangnya. Matanya bulat, mengerjap, menoleh ke belakang. Eren mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya. “Jangan lagi...Paman.”Tangan Eren yang gemetar meraih jemari tangan om yang menarik dan mencubiti putingnya lembut. “Lepaskan aku.” Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai?

Melihat perlawanan Eren, rasa menggelitik muncul di dadanya dan ia pun tertawa keras. “Hahahaha! Ada apa? Tidak mau menerima 'pemeriksaan prostat' a la aku lagi?” Ia memilin puting Eren lembut. “Bukankah kau menikmatinya?” Paman menggoyangkan pinggul, membuat organ dalam yang tidak sebesar sebelumnya bergerak, membuat gerakan-gerakan perlahan serta membuat apa yang ada di dalam mengalir ke luar lebih dari sebelumnya.

“Fu...!” Eren menggigiti punggung tangannya dan mata terpejam erat. Cairan yang membanjiri tubuhnya mulai meluap keluar, sesuai janji paman. Gelombang pekat kenikmatan masih terasa, hilang dan timbul, seperti kedutan di sekujur tubuhnya. Putingnya kembali mengeras merasakan sentuhan basah dan lembut. Eren menunduk, terdiam, mata terbuka perlahan dan menatap hampa pada dada yang naik turun secara berat dan perlahan, tubuhnya yang basah bermandikan peluh, tubuhnya yang baru saja di-- oleh paham yang masih terus menyentuhnya.

“Kenapa...?”

Tersenyum, jemari paman membela sisi wajah Eren, terkadang menghapus lelehan air mata seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. “Karena,” paman pun berbisik, “kau memancarkan kepolosan. Kau berbeda, istimewa.” Merasakan bulu roma Eren meremang, ia pun tertawa. Mengendus pelipis Eren sebentar. “Oh iya, apa kau ingin aku mengisi daerah ini lagi?” Om menggerakkan pinggul, membuat bagian tubuhnya menjamah Eren di dalam sana.

Wajah Eren mungkin tidak pernah semerah ini sebelumnya. Bisikan panas di belakang telinga membuat Eren merasakan lagi aliran listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, langsung menuju selangkangannya, lalu kemudian gesekan lembut--- Seolah kembali ke realita Eren menggeliat lagi untuk melepaskan diri. Rasa hangat dan lelehan cairan yang masih terus menetes dari dalam tubuhnya

“Hh...cukup... Paman sudah mendapatkan...apa yang Paman inginkan.” Suara Eren masih bergetar tidak peduli betapa pintar ia mengatur napas.

“Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?” bisik paman lirih. “Bagaimana kalau aku ingin melakukan hal nakal tadi lagi, tapi kali ini dengan kamu yang didudukan di atas toilet dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan saya menyentuhmu dari depan, dengan wajah dan bibir yang bertemu?”

Wajah merona Eren kembali memucat, walau bisikan panas dan janji itu mengakibatkan, untuk sesaat, rasa panas menjalari organ intimnya. Eren dengan cepat menggeleng. “Tidak,” desahnya, “Paman sudah janji akan melepaskanku...a-ahh.”

Tangan yang membelai wajah turun ke dada Eren, bergabung dengan tangan yang satunya lalu meremas-remas dada datar Eren, memainkan tonjolan mungil di permukaannya.

Eren menahan untuk tidak merintih dengan rasa nikmat yang timbul dari stimulasi pada putingnya yang memerah. “Nn...J-janji...setelahPaman membuatku...” Napas Eren panas di wajahnya sendiri, dan menggeleng, meronta. “Sakit, Paman. Keluarkan.”

Terkekeh ribut, remasan tangannya berhenti. “Tadinya kukira kau akan menjawab iya. Tapi rupanya tidak. Tapi aku bisa melakukan tindakan paksa, loh.” Melihat tubuh Eren yang makin menggigil, pria itu tersenyum. “Kau sungguh serius menanggapi segala hal, ya?” Setelahnya, sepasang tangan berpindah ke kedua sisi pinggul Eren lalu mengangkat perlahan tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat bagian tubuh paman tertarik keluar dan aliran di dalam meluap turun. Ia mendudukan Eren ke pangkuannya kembali, memeluk seperti dengan rasa sayang yang sangat.

Eren menoleh ke belakang, mata penuh tanda tanya, ia bisa detik ini juga meronta melepaskan diri dari dekapan paman mesum, tapi tidak, Eren memilih untuk berhati-hati. Ia ragu apakah paman mau melepaskannya secara damai, tanpa menyerangnya lagi.

“Paman-”

Dengan begitu mendadak, tubuh Eren terangkat ke udara dan apa yang ada di pandangannya berputar sebelum akhirnya punggungnya terbentur akibat hempasan yang cukup keras dan saat ia menyadari, ia telah berada di tempat yang tadinya diduduki paman.

“Aaaah!”

Pusing, seperti dunia di sekelilingnya berputar. Mata Eren memburam. Guncangan dan tarikan kuat membuat Eren terhempas. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai profil wajah tua paman terbuka di hadapannya.

Paman berada di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang mendekat. Matanya tidak lepas dari kaki Eren yang terbuka lebar dan terus mengeluarkan cairan dari sela paha tengahnya.  Mata Eren melebar, ia telah duduk di atas dudukan kloset basah tempat paman sebelumnya. Eren tidak percaya, paman memiliki kekuatan dan stamina luar biasa.

Jantung Eren berdentum keras, mata bergulir turun pada bukaan kakinya, ke tempat yang sama dengan arah pandangan nakal paman: pintu ototnya yang berkedut dan meneteskan cairan.

“Tidak buruk.”Mata paman terlihat berpendar sekilas, ia memandangi bukaan otot Eren dengan mata yang dulit dideskripsikan. Ada sisi seperti ia mengagumi apa yang telah ia lakukan pada pintu otot mungil itu, membuatnya kini mengalirkan cairan dua warna yang perpaduannya membias, menjadi warna yang lebih muda. Telunjuk kanannya terjulur, lalu membelai pelan kerutan otot itu. Sunggingan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Matanya dengan lincah berlompatan, pada sepasang mata besar Eren serta pada dua bagian organ privat Eren yang terekspos di hadapannya.

“Uh. Hh.” Eren menahan napas, dan terkesiap pelan. Secara refleks ia menggeser menjauh untuk menghindari jari nakal tua itu hingga punggungnya membentur dengan sandaran kloset. Wajah Eren panas. Panas membara dan ia melempar wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan bernafsu pria tua di bawahnya, yang sedang membelai bukaan ototnya yang meneteskan cairan. Di bawah ujung jari itu, tubuh bagian bawah Eren bereaksi secara tidak wajar seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak menginginkannya.

Sunggingan di bibir paman tidak luntur, gerak penolakan Eren untuk menjauh tidak cukup untuk menghentikan jangkauan jarinya. Kali ini, jari renta itu mendorong pelan, menyebabkan buku teratas jari tersebut menghilang di balik pintu otot yang warnanya menggelap akibat hentakan paksa peristiwa sebelumnya.

“Kenapa? Ada apa dengan reaksi di bagian ini?” Jari tangan yang lain menyinggung bagian diri Eren yang bergumam dalam ungkapan gerak. “Kelihatannya kau menyukai aktivitas kita tadi ya? Kau masih ingin menelan milikku lagi, katakan saja.”

Bunyi basah terdengar ketika ujung jari itu menerobos masuk. Rasa perih terasa sedetik setelahnya, dan Eren menahan untuk tidak mendesis dengan menggigit bibirnya. Ah. Bahkan hanya dengan masuknya sedikit bagian jari sudah seperti dorongan kuat yang membuat tubuh Eren bergetar. Eren tahu ia terluka di bawah sana, dan Eren tahu perasaan perih itu tidak sebanding dengan denyutan kesenangan yang bernyanyi di dalam pembuluh darahnya. Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang, memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam berharap bisa menahan gejolak asing ini. Ia memilih diam ketika paman melontarkan pertanyaan:

“Kenapa diam?” goda pria tua itu. “Katakan saja, " ‘ _Fuck me_ ’ misalnya."

Mata Eren terpejam semakin erat mendengar kalimat kotor dari mulut tua itu. Ia masih memilih diam walau tekanan terasa mulai tumbuh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang, yang ia yakin paman bisa merasakan reaksi tubuhnya hanya dari perkataan itu. 'Fuck me'? vulgar, membayangkannya saya sudah membuatnya gemetar.  Eren bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau mengatakannya.

Suara terkekeh bergema di ruangan lembab. “Kau menyukainya. Aku tahu kamu menyukainya. Kau suka jika bagian ini,” Jari telunjuk tersebut pun menghentak masuk, sentakannya membuat sejumlah cairan meletup keluar, “diisi dengan 'sesuatu' seperti yang tadi. Benar begitu, bukan?” Paman terus menggoda dan bersamaan dengan kata-kata tidak senonoh yang bergulir dari mulutnya, sepasang mata tua yang dihiasi cincin warna kelabu di sekitarnya itu terus menatap Eren. Tidak tajam, tetapi begitu dalam.

“Ah...” Desahan meluncur keluar dari bibir Eren, dan cepat-cepat ia menutup mulut. Dengan masuknya jari lebih dalam ditambah kalimat provokatif paman, Eren bereaksi dengan menutup kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar, tangannya langsung menahan pergelangan tangan paman, mata setengah terbuka. Pipinya masih panas membara. Ia ingin menjawab keras, 'Tidak', tetapi Eren tahu percuma saja membuka mulut sekarang, bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan suara-suara yang tidak diinginkan.

Terpaku, mata si pria tua terhujam pada tangan putih Eren yang terlihat begitu berlawanan dengan ruang remang tanpa sinar lampu, memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan gemetaran. Posisi kaki Eren yang tertutup defensif, ekspresi rapuh dari paras merona namun terlihat memancarkan kekuatan dan ketegaran... perlawanan. Mendadak paman tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Sedetik kemudian, jari di dalam liang intim Eren ditarik keluar lalu bergabung dengan jari lainnya.

Kebingungan sesaat meliputi wajahnya, tapi Eren tetap diam.

Paman memandang wajah heran Eren sebentar untuk kemudian tenggelam di dalam kepuasannya kembali.Bukan kalimat nakal yang keluar dari mulut tua itu kali ini, pujian pun tidak membuat Eren senang. Wajah paman terlihat begitu takjub, setelah memandang Eren cukup lama, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Eren, menyarangkan kecupan gemas ke pipi kiri Eren.

Seusai mengecup pipi Eren, rupa paman kembali menghampiri ruang pandang Eren. Dia menangkup kedua sisi pipi pucat Eren, mengarahkannya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

“Kaumenarik. Belum pernah ada yang bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Jika tidak menangis meraung-raung, kebanyakan akan seperti menolak tetapi tidak protes saat aku melakukannya lagi. Tapi kau masih juga melawanku.”

Masih syok. Eren mendengar celoteh pria tua di  keremangan dalam diam. Banyak tawa, seringai, remasan dan belaian, Eren tetap diam. Ia mendengarkan dengan mata terbuka sepenuhnya kini, dan menegang ketika paman menyentuh kedua pipinya. Telapak basah mengusap-ngusap pipi kiri tepat di atas bekas kecupannya tadi. Bola mata Eren bergulir mengikuti pergerakan tangan yang membelai pipi kiri -yang terasa gatal dan panas akibat kecupan tadi.

“Hari ini, aku telah melakukan hal yang pasti mengubah hidup dan cara pandangmu. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya.”Barisan gigi menyeruak dalam gelap. "Aku mungkin telah mengambil banyak hal darimu dalam satu hari, bocah, tetapi aku belum sempat mengambil yang ini...” Ibu jari kanannya mengusap pelan bibir Eren dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

Napas Eren tertahan di tenggorokan ketika paman membawa wajah meronanya dekat. Eren diam. Mata membelalak lebih lebar dengan sapuan halus pada bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

Bukannya menghindar atau menepis, Eren hanya diam membeku.

Dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat, bola mata paman tua tidak henti-hentinya memandangi bibir Eren yang terlihat ranum. Bibir yang sungguh kelihatan lezat. Dan bibir tua itu semakin mendekat, mendekat. Eren bisa merasakan hembusan panas menerpa wajahnya. Dan saat dengan satu dorongan pelan saja kedua bibir itu akan bertemu, mendadak waktu seperti berhenti. Paman terdiam, bibirnya berhenti menyorong maju. Kemudian, satu pelukan erat melontarkan napas yang disimpan Eren di dalam paru-parunya, gema tawa pelan yang sama seperti tadi merambati tubuh separuh telanjang Eren yang terayun bergantian ke kiri dan kanan sesuai ketukan irama tawa paman.

Eren terkesiap, mulutnya menganga bersamaan dengan matanya yang terus membelalak lebar, jika ada yang berada di dekat mereka saat ini pasti akan mengira Eren adalah boneka dengan mata tidak berkedip. Di dalam dekapan penuh kejutan, Eren baru menyadari jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Getaran tawa dari tubuh paman dikalahkan oleh getaran dari tubuhnya sendiri,yang sejak tadi membeku. Terengah pelan, sambil tubuh lemahnya berayun, mata Eren yang membelalak kini melirik menatap kepala paman di sebelahnya.

“Sialan! Kenapa kau itu benar-benar menggemaskan, hah?” Pria tua itu berujar yang lebih seperti diarahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Pelukan erat paman diakhiri setelah Eren merasakan dua buah remasan kencang pada kedua sisi lengkung bokongnya.

“...”

Erenterus mematung. Baik ketika paman menggetarkannya dengan tawa, di dalam pelukan erat, bahkan ketika bokongnya diremas dan pipinya dicubit dan menimbulkan bekas merah, Eren hanya diam dengan mata melebar. Syok penuh karena baru saja diperkosa.

Setelahnya, kedua wajah laki-laki dengan paut usia yang begitu renggang tersebut kembali berhadapan. Senyuman ceria tidak akan terlihat aneh, seandainya tidak terkembang di wajah paman mesum tersebut. Kedua pipi Eren ditariknya dengan cukup keras, masih dengan gemas. Saat cubitan yang basah lengket tersebut dilepas, suara riang meluncur dari mulut paman. “bocah. Bukankah tadi saya sudah kubilang bahwa atas perbuatanku hari ini kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyesalinya, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Hari ini aku telah merenggut banyak hal darimu, tetapi, untuk yang satu ini,” belaian lembut kembali melanda bibir gemetar Eren, “Aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Saya sisakan salah satu kepingan bagian dari dirimu yang lama ini kepada dirimu sendiri, kepada siapa kamu akan memberikannya.” Paman mengedipkan sebelah mata sekilas. “Dan kali ini pastikan benar-benar kepada orang yang istimewa dan memang kamu ingin memberikannya. Oek, bocah?”

Tetapi pesan terakhir pamansetidaknya bisa membuat Eren, walau hanya sedikit reaksi, membuat tenggorokan Eren seperti tercekat, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan hembusan napas pelan, namun matanya nyaris tidak pernah berkedip menatap sosok yang sudah merenggut kemurniannya beberapa menit lalu. Bagi Eren kini, dunia seperti terbalik, dan sesaat ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bibir? Ciuman? Eren bahkan tidak memikirkan tentang ciuman pertama, yang menurut orang kebanyakan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hilangnya virginitas. Apa semua itu penting?

Entahlah. Apapun itu, yang terpenting, aktivitas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu telah berakhir. Dan Eren tahu ia bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang.

Eren perlahan menunduk. Dari wajah tua paman, ia menunduk melihat kaki telanjangnya sendiri. Mencoba mengatur napasnya untuk bisa kembali seperti semula.

Melihat Eren terus terdiam dalam keterkejutan, akhirnya paman tergelitik untuk bersuara. “Yang kulakukan hari ini adalah murni karena keinginan tubuku sendiri. Aku tidak merasa menyesal karena menit-menit bersamamu di dalam ruangan sempit ini tadi adalah saat-saat terbaik yang pernah kurasakan.” Matanya menerawang sebentar sebelum fokusnya kembali. “Mungkin ciuman yang tidak kuambil darimu bukan hal yang besar dibandingkan intimasi kita tadi, tetapi, menurutku, ciuman adalah hal yang pribadi dan intim. Jika urusannya mengenai seks, maka hasrat, gairah, keinginan fisik, dan nafsu bisa menjadi hal yang paling mendominasi.”

“...”

Baik ketika paman sinting ini menggetarkannya dengan tawa, di dalam pelukan erat, bahkan ketika bokongnya  diremas dan pipinya dicubiti hingga menimbulkan bekas merah, Eren hanya diam dengan mata melebar. Ia diam antara ingin menenangkan diri yang masih diliputi oleh syok, atau menunggu hingga denyutan di tubuhnya pulih. Menunduk, Eren menatap kaki telanjangnya yang mengkilap oleh peluh. Suara paman hampir terdengar samar, walau Eren bisa menangkap -memaklumi- sebagian besar isinya.

“Tetapi, lewat ciuman,”sekali lagi bibir Eren diusap lembut oleh penjamah tua-nya, “kita bisa mengekspresikan apa yang jauh lebih murni dari itu.”

Pamanpun terdiam sebentar, kelihatan berpikir keras. Dahi Eren berkerut pelan melihat paman kesulitan merangkai kata-katanya. Tidak masalah, Eren pun tidak ingin mengerti. Eren merasa telah paham sepenuhnya.

“Maaf, aku tidak pandai berkata-kata yang bagus atau romantik. Dari muda aku selalu begini. Itu tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Tapi garis besarnya, kau mengerti, kan?”

 Untuk sesaat Eren merasa pikiran dan tubuhnya ada di tempat lain sampai jemari keriput membelai bibirnya yang agak bengkak. Eren mengerjap, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Eren tidak bisa menyebutnya pemerkosaan, ia datang kemari atas keinginannya sendiri, walau diawali dengan kesalahpahaman dan... sangat tidak diinginkan, tapi kondisinya bisa dibilang konsensual. Ia tidak menjawab ketika paman bertanya, dan Eren memilih untuk perlahan bangkit dan berdiri, menarik celana jeansnya- lalu—

Agh!” Rasa sakitnya sedikit mengejutkan. Eren gemetar dan nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Ia hampir terjatuh mendorong tubuh pria di hadapannya, tapi Eren masih mampu berdiri kokoh, bertahan dengan berpegangan pada dinding di sebelah kloset.

Pria tua yang sedang sibuk merapikan celananya terhenti saat sosok Eren tertangkap sosok matanya, nyaris jatuh menimpanya. Melihat Eren yang berusaha berdiri dengan dinding sebagai pendukung, ia lalu berkata, “Duduklah. Lagipula kau tidak ingin kita bedua keluar bersamaan dari toilet sempit setelah sekian lama dengan penampilan yang sama-sama berantakan, bukan?”

Walaupun berkata tentang penampilan yang berantakan, justru kedua tangan si pria tua tersebut begitu lincah dan terampil menyulap penampilannya kembali seperti semula. Yang tersisa hanya pakaian lembab dan sedikit titik noda darah pada sisi bagian retsleting yang terbaurkan oleh gelapnya warna celana. Kontras dibandingkan dengan keadaan Eren.

“Ini, ambillah.” Sesuatu disodorkan oleh tangan renta. Saputangan. “Untuk membantumu merapikan diri. Bisa juga dijadikan semacam kenang-kenangan.” Seringai nakal tersemat di wajah keriputnya. Sebelum Eren sempat menjawab, ia telah meraih kenop pintu. “Permisi. Terima kasih atas kenangan indah hari ini, Eren Jaeger.”

Setelahnya pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan secercah sinar lampu ruangan luar, paman melangkah tertatih-tatih, layaknya orang lanjut usia yang letih.Tak lama setelah tubuh tua itu menerobos tirai sinar, pintu pun tertutup kembali, memblokir sinar yang sempat masuk diiringi bunyi bedebam pelan.

Ya. Rasanya sakit, perih, dan tidak nyaman. Eren hampir tidak bernapas, tidak melepas pandangannya pada wajah paman. Eren mendengarkan setiap ucapan, melihat kedipan mata, hingga cahaya terang di luar sana -walau menyilaukan mata tetapi tidak bisa membuat mata Eren menyipit-, dan punggung paman sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup, Eren menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. Kemudian...

“Haah...hh...ah....” Lepas. Semua terasa begitu lepas. Dadanya naik turun, terengah, Eren menarik dan membuang napas secara teratur guna meredam rasa nyeri. Wajahnya pasti merah padam. Eren kembali duduk di atas kloset. Ia menyeka wajahnya dengan kerah kausnya yang lembab, kemudian menatap sapu tangan pemberian paman.

Sapu tangan itu berwarna putih dengan pinggiran agak kekuningan, untuk beberapa alasan Eren tidak ingin menghirup aromanya, walau ia tahu ini adalah sapu tangan bersih dan belum terpakai. Di sisi kanan bawah sapu tangan adalah dua buah huruf seperti inisial.

L.A.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eren menghela napas. Perutnya seperti tergelitik, tubuhnya gemetar, ia ingin tertawa, walau hanya ada senyum pahit di wajahnya. Apalah arti sebuah nama? Bahkan Eren tidak tahu siapa nama om yang mengklaim virginitasnya -walau tidak ada gunanya   memang untuk terlalu disesali. Jadi  Eren hanya menggeleng dan mengunci resleting celananya dengan susah payah. Ia mengikuti saran untuk membenahi penampilannya, walau tidak di hadapan cermin, bahkan membersihkan noda darah di atas kloset dan menyiram dengan air. Dengan genggaman kuat pada kenop pintu, Eren keluar dari toilet remang itu.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan, mata Eren menyipit akhirnya. Ia menoleh kanan ke kiri, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu, dan menghindari tatapan beberapa orang yang melewatinya. Eren tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk memutuskan kembali ke klinik dokter prostat. Pemeriksaan kesehatan menjadi prioritas paling utama baginya kini, apalagi setelahberhubungan badan. Mau tidak mau ada resiko yang harus diambil.

***

“Kenapa area di dalam tubuhmu dipenuhi darah dan cairan putih kental, Jaeger?”

“Aku baru sajamelakukan... hubungan.”

“Dengan siapa, Jaeger? Kenapa begitu mendadak? Apa kau mendapatkan pemaksaan?”

“Tidak dokter. Ya, memang sedikit mendadak. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Apa aku bisa diperiksa?”

“Bisa, nak. Sekarang lebarkan kedua kakimu sambil berbaring.”

Erenberbaring dan melebarkan kaki. Ekspresi wajahnya amat tidak nyaman.

Dokter prostat menghampiri dengan senter di tangan. “Beruntung sekali, aku pernah menekuni bidang forensik dan visum. Datang kepadaku adalah hal yang tepat, Eren.”

Eren mengangguk saja. “Mohon diperiksa Dokter Levi.”

Kening dokter berkerut. “Kenapa tidak pakai pengaman? Walau mendadak pun, dengan siapa pun pasangamu, jika tidak ketahui latarnya dengan baik, harus terproteksi.” Dokter Levi menyorotkan senter pada kerutan otot Eren. “Partnermu kasar. _Poor lubrication_. Walaupun tidak ada penyakit, tetap akan ada kemungkinan infeksi.” Dokter Levi menyodok-nyodok pelan spatula ke dalam liang intim Eren. “Aku akan mengambil sedikit sampel.”

“Hh.” Eren menggigit bibir menahan nyerti. “Pe-pelan...Dokter Levi.”

“Harap ditahan, Jaeger. Aku telah melakukan semampunya untuk meminimalisir penambahan cidera otot dalam. Sebaiknya kau tidak sering-sering berhubungan sekasar ini.”

 “Aku…tidak pernah berhubungan sebelumnya, Dokter.” Mata Eren terpejam erat.

Terdiam, gerakan tangan dokter berhenti. “Pertama kali rupanya. Jangan menyangkal.Aku mengerti sekarang. Ini pemerkosaan. Kau masih terguncang akibat peristiwa ini sehingga mengalami penyangkalan.”

Eren menggeleng cepat, tapi diam, tidak menyangkal lebih jauh. Ia tahu berbohong dengan dokter adalah tindakan yang merugikan. Dokter pasti punya penanganan spesial untuk mengobati luka dalamnya.

Dokter Levi mendesah berat. “aku mengerti. Betapa mudanya Usiamu, kau tidak ingin membawa kasus ini ke jalur hukum, begitu?” Spatula ditarik keluar, seonggok kecil cairan putih dimasukkan ke dalam kantung steril, begitu pun dengan sampel darah Eren.

Eren tidak menjawab, ia membaringkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan menutup kedua kakinya.

“Jangan katupkan kakimu. Akuharus memberi obat, saya janji, tidak akan lama.”Tak lama, dengan cekatan aneka obat dan peralatan bermunculan di meja, masing-masing diraih dokter dan diaplikasikan, semua dengan cepat. Kapas-kapas bernoda darah dan sisa cairan putih perlahan membumbung di atas mangkuk besi. “Selesai.” Cepat, seperti janjinya.

Eren terus memejamkan matanya dengan kedua alis bertaut tidak nyaman, sampai Dokter Levi selesai membersihkannya. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan, mengeluarkan desahan pelan.“Dokter,apa aku tidak perlu diperiksa darah untuk mengetes apakah terkena penyakit- ah.” Eren merintih ketika mencoba bangun.

“Tentu akan diperiksa, aku sudah mengambil sampel darah dan juga sampel cairan mani milik pelaku. Hasilnya tidak akan keluar instan. Kau harus menunggu selama beberapa minggu. Hei- jangan bangun dulu. Baiklah. Begini saja, aku akan membiarkanmu berbaring di sini sampai tenang. Akan kuberitahukan kepada suster bahwa klinikku tutup lebih awal.”

“Dokter Levi akan menutup klinik? Apa tidak apa-apa.” Eren menghela napas panjang sebentar dan membaringkan tubuhnya lebih nyaman. Matanya mengikuti dokter yang berjalan ke balik meja kerjanya. Eren masih berusaha bangkit, meringis sakit tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. “aku akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih Dokter.”

“Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Petra,” panggil dokter dari balik bilik, kepala suster rambut sebahupun menyembul dari sela pintu. “Tolong katakan hari ini klinik akan kututup lebih awal. Sebagai gantinya, pemeriksaan akan dialihkan esok dan gratis.” Suara sahutan perempuan terdengar lalu pintu pun tertutup. “Nah, sekarang, berbaringlah, Jaeger.”

Namun Eren sudah menjejakkan kakinya di lantai, dan sedang mengait kancing celananya. “Terima kasih Dokter.Tapi aku sudah terlalu lama,” sahut Eren, dengan wajah letihberjalan ke meja dokter. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Terdiam, Eren merasakan sehelai kain halus dari dalam kantongnya, sapu tangan om tadi.

_“Kenang-kenangan,_ _untukmu_ _.”_

Eren menggenggam keras sapu tangan itu dari dalam kantong.

“Baiklah, Jaeger, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Setelah hasil visum keluar, aku akan menghubungimu. Dan tadinya kau kemari untuk pemeriksaan prostat, bukan? Aku akan memeriksamu gratis, berikut dengan injeksi prostat cuma-cuma.”

“Tidak perlu begitu... Terima kasih banyak Dokter...”Mata Eren berhenti di atas meja dokter Levi. Di antara tumpukan berkas kesehatan yang tertata rapi, di sebelah cangkir teh terlihat sebuah sapu tangan seputih mutiara, milik dokter.

L.A.

Eren menarik sapu tangan dari dalam kantongnya, mengamati inisial nama disana, kemudian melirik kepada sapu tangan dengan warna yang jauh lebih putih di atas meja. Keduanya memiliki ukiran bordir inisial yang sama... Hanya saja milik paman pemerkosa berwarna lebih pudar seperti sudah lama digunakan.

Mata Eren membulat. “DokterLevi?"

Dokter Levi ikut terdiam melihat Eren terdiam. “Ada apa?” Ia menyentuh pundak Eren, bermaksud menegaskan pertanyaannya.

Erenmerasakan sentuhan pada pundaknya, Eren sedikit tersentak. Sapu tangan paman kembali masuk ke dalam kantongnya. “Tidak apa Dokter... Sapu tangan yang di atas meja ini adalah milik Dokter?”

“Iya, ini adalah milik saya. Kau bisa lihat bordiran inisial L.A, adalah nama saya Levi Ackerman. Ada apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa... Dokter.” Di dalam kantong celana, jemari Eren sedang membelai benang bordiran berinisial Levi pada sapu tangan paman. “Aku hanya penasaran.”

“Apa kau punya telepon pribadi?” Dokter menarik buku catatan kecil di atas meja, menariknya agar meluncur ke sisi Eren dengan jarinya.

Eren tidak berkata-kata ketika menorehkan nomor teleponnya di atas kertas.

Dokter Levi menyodorkan selembar kartu nama. “Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun, dan jika ada keluhan atau yang ingin dikonsultasikan, aku siap mendampingimu. Kau tak akan lagi diserang oleh sosokku di masa depan, Eren Jaeger.”

“Baik Dokter-- apa tadi?”

Dokter Levi tersenyum singkat. "Kubantu kau berdiri."

Eren bangkit dari kursinya. “Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Dan perihal luka di...” Eren menelan ludah dengan paras memanas. “Kumohon agar Dokter menjaga rahasia ini.” Eren membungkuk, untuk beberapa alasan ia tidak mampu menatap langsung mata sang dokter,atau mata siapapun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

“Rahasia pasien selalu aman di tanganku."

Terima kasih sekali lagi, Dokter...” Lalu Eren berbalik memunggungi Dokter Levi, dan hampir berjalan dengan tidak santai ke arah pintu. Dorongan besar untuk pulang, Eren merasa letih, sakit, ia tidak ingin menunggu.

“Jaeger, apa perlu kuantar pulang? Tidak baik bagi lukanya jika kau memaksakan diri.”

“Uunh...” Sesaat mata Eren memburam ketika ia mendorong pintu klinik dokter. Rasanya ingin... Dunia seperti berputar.

Dengan langkah mantap, Dokter Levi menghambur maju dan menangkap tubuh Eren yang melemas, tepat dalam bopongannya. Wajah mereka pun berhadapan terlalu dekat.

“Ah.” Eren terkesiap. Kepalanya ringan. Kenapa? Apakah karena melihat darah dari tubuhnya dan akibat syok--- mata Eren menggelap, ia melihat hitam. Tubuh lemasnya ditangkap oleh sang dokter rupanya, dan Eren masih sempat menoleh ke arah lain sehingga dokter tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

“Kau sudah nyaris pingsan. Bagaimana jika kau pingsan di jalan atau saat menyeberang?”

Gawat. Tubuh Eren begitu lemah, ia hampir tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, dan kini sepenuhnya berada dalam topangan lengan dan tubuh sang dokter.

“Baiklah. Kubawa kau pulang, nak." Bangkit berdiri seraya membopong Eren lalu memanggil, “Petra.” Dan pintu pun terbuka. “Aku akan mengantarkan pasien. Tolong rapikan dokumenku. Terima kasih.”

“...”

Dunia berputar-putar menuju gelap sebelum Eren jatuh. Di balik kelopak matanya, Eren mendengar suara bisikan, dan bordiran berinisial L.A. berenang-renang di dalam ingatan.

_“_ _Aku_ _sisakan salah satu kepingan bagian dari dirimu yang lama ini kepada dirimu sendiri, kepada siapa kamu akan memberikannya_ _._ _Dan kali ini pastikan benar-benar kepada orang yang istimewa dan memang kamu ingin memberikannya._ _Oke_ _?”_

Eren memejamkan matanya perlahan, sambil berpegangan pada Dokter Levi.

-End-


End file.
